


Записки на холодильнике

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: AU, где Сакуса и Ацуму - соседи поневоле. Ацуму любит поговорить, Сакуса предпочитает переписки.Ацуму открывает дверь холодильника – просто посмотреть – и натыкается на множество ярких стикеров. Они есть на всем: на каждом контейнере, каждом пакете, каждой бутылке, даже на пожухлом яблоке на дверце.«Не ваше. Не ваше. И это не ваше. И это тоже не ваше. И это не ваше», – надписи, сделанные одинаковым аккуратным почерком, смотрят на Ацуму с каждой яркой бумажки. И не лень же было.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

— Близко к метро, — бубнит себе под нос Ацуму, взглядом провожая брошенный в воду камень до тихого «плюх»

— И к университету, - еще один камень летит в воду. 

Плюх.

— И недорого, — Ацуму взвешивает камень на ладони, но не кидает, как предыдущие. — Но там сосед. Зато недорого. Но сосед, — он задумчиво подкидывает камень на ладони и ловит. — А дома — Осаму. Очень-очень-очень злой Осаму. 

Наверное, все-таки не стоило приставать к его новому дружку. Но Ацуму ведь не виноват, что тот оказался падок на красавцев и повелся. (То, что они с братом одно лицо, в расчет, конечно, не берется). Все из-за него. Если бы он не был такой блядью, такой болтливой блядью (новый дружок Осаму, конечно, а не Ацуму), то ему не пришлось бы сейчас стоять на набережной, гадая на камнях: стоит ли переезжать в только что найденную квартиру или вернуться в их с Осаму жилье. 

— Он убьет меня, — Ацуму отправляет в полет очередной камень. Плюх. — Хотя, почему именно я должен переезжать? Пусть он сам валит, — он все не может перестать бубнить себе под нос, совершенно не обращая внимания на окружающих людей, наслаждающихся прогулкой в этот славный, для них, летний день. 

— Но я не потяну один платить за ту квартиру, — Ацуму снова задумчиво подкидывает на ладони камень. — А новый вариант дешевле.

Плюх.

На ладони остается два камня. Один — сосед, которого Ацуму не знает и даже не видел, но «он очень тихий, вы его даже не заметите, въехал буквально две недели назад, аккуратный и чистоплотный, и не против соседа». Другой — Осаму, который «я убью тебя, скотина, и плакать не буду, если посмеешь сюда вернуться». 

Осаму со временем отойдет, это, конечно, плюс. Но очень нескоро, слишком уж он был зол в этот раз. И все из-за этого, как там его зовут вообще? Куна? Туна? Суна? 

Ацуму, наконец, решается. Выкидывает оба камня в воду, потягивается, достает телефон и набирает номер: 

— Когда я могу заехать? — он задает вопрос сразу, как только на том конце раздается «алло». — Отлично, — Ацуму кивает, сбрасывает звонок и тут же набирает другой номер.

— Завтра зайду за вещами, — невозмутимо говорит он в ответ на раздавшееся в трубке «сдохни, тварь». И добавляет: — Ты же поможешь братику? — в ответ доносятся короткие гудки. Молчание — знак согласия. Осталось придумать, где скоротать эту ночь. 

***

— Ой, прости, я случайно, — Осаму разводит руки, так что коробка с вещами Ацуму с грохотом падает на пол. — Какой я неловкий, — добавляет он, сильно пиная ее ногой. — Спотыкаюсь на ровном месте, — он отряхивает руки и оборачивается. — Еще помощь нужна? 

Ацуму стоит в дверях своей новой комнаты, держа в руках другую коробку.

— Нет, спасибо, ты достаточно помог.

— Бывай, — Осаму сразу идет к двери. — Счастья не желаю, — он изо всех сил хлопает дверью. 

Ацуму только вздыхает. Придется самому перетаскивать все коробки из такси. Вещей казалось так мало, но машина битком. Еще и никто из многочисленных знакомых не согласился помочь. Друзья, называется. И пусть он их всех так никогда и не называл. 

Еще пять ходок спустя, Ацуму стоит в центре комнаты, окруженный коробками, и очень четко осознает: разбирать их сегодня он не будет. Разве что достанет самое нужное. Как только найдет. Часть коробок подписана его рукой, там значится «универ», «одежда», «обувь», на других «вещи сволочи», «хлам скотины» и «сдохни». Спасибо, Осаму, ты очень добр. 

Зубная щетка, паста и гель-шампунь-кондиционер находятся в «сдохни», из «одежда» он выуживает пижаму, которую ему подарил Осаму со словами: «Надоело смотреть, как ты в трусах по квартире ходишь, одевайся». Так это мило было с его стороны. Ацуму ее так и не носил, но они пока не так близки с соседом, чтобы демонстрировать свою чудную фигуру. Кружка находится в «хлам скотины» и это довольно иронично, ведь кружка принадлежит Осаму, Ацуму просто нагло ее прихватил.

Бросив добытые вещи на кровать, Ацуму составляет все коробки в центре комнаты и осматривается. Довольно просторно. Вдоль одной стены — односпальная кровать, уже заправленная, спасибо хозяйке, над кроватью несколько полок, у другой стены — шкаф, перед окном небольшой письменный стол. Выудив из «одежда» еще и белье, Ацуму сгребает с кровати все, кроме кружки, и идет к двери.

Сосед. Он совсем уже забыл, что в квартире не один. Ацуму замирает на пороге, прислушиваясь, но стоит такая мертвая тишина, что он слышит свое дыхание. Путь свободен, решает он, и идет в ванную.

Санузел смежный. Маленькая ванна, лейка из стены, унитаз и раковина — все привычно и обычно, как и во многих квартирах. На полочке под зеркалом — стаканчик с одинокой зубной щеткой — единственный признак наличия соседа. Ацуму кидает в стаканчик свою щетку, ставит рядом пасту. Стягивает одежду, с трудом вешает ее на крючок. И, конечно, у него нет полотенца. Можно одеться, вернуться в комнату и переворошить все коробки. Но он полотенце не брал. Надежды на Осаму тоже мало. Кажется, стоит начать завтрашний день с похода в магазин. Это пережить можно. А вот отсутствие душа после беготни с вещами — слишком большое испытание. 

Ацуму, закусив губу, рассматривает чужое полотенце. Взять или не взять? На самом деле, дилемма несложная, так что в следующее мгновение Ацуму уже смывает усталость дня горячей водой. Не заметит же кто-то в самом деле, что он воспользовался чужим полотенцем. 

Кухня тоже небольшая. Несколько шкафов, надежно прикрепленных к стене и потолку, плита, раковина, холодильник, стол и три стула. Ацуму включает чайник и беззастенчиво шарит по ящикам. Чай находится во втором. 

«Никто и не заметит», — решает он, выуживая из пачки пакетик. 

«Маловато будет», — решает его желудок, отзываясь урчанием на горячий, пустой чай.

Ацуму смотрит на часы на стене — стрелка перевалила за одиннадцать вечера. Он ерошит мокрые волосы. Выйти на улицу — ни шанса. Холодильник и чужая еда — вот спасение. Он решительно открывает дверцу и невольно присвистывает. Две полки девственно чисты и пусты. Зато две другие забиты контейнерами и пакетами. Ацуму открывает первый попавшийся и жадно вдыхает запах риса с овощами. Даже холодный он выглядит так аппетитно, что Ацуму шумно сглатывает. 

«Чужую еду брать нехорошо», — сам себя мысленно одергивает Ацуму. — «Фу таким быть», — добавляет он, уже шаря по другим ящикам в поисках ложки или вилки. — «Мерзость какая», — думает он, щедро зачерпывая рис и отправляя его в рот. — «Я мерзость, а это вкусно». 

В себя он приходит только когда в контейнере остается меньше половины. И вот это уже реально заметно. Но не извиняться же в самом деле в такое время ночи. Завтра. Все завтра. Как-нибудь договорится. 

А раз так, то еще пару ложечек можно съесть. 

Пустой контейнер скрыть еще сложнее, но Ацуму пытается. Старательно так переставляет содержимое холодильника и зачем-то засовывает его в самый дальний угол. Столько еды, можно и забыть, что было что-то еще. 

Он моет ложку, кидает ее на место в ящик. Моет кружку и ставит ее на стол у раковины.

По дороге в свою комнату, останавливается у двери соседа и прислушивается. Ни звука. Если бы не вещи и наполовину забитый едой холодильник, можно было бы подумать, что в квартире и нет никого еще. Если они даже не будут пересекаться, жить будет очень легко.

Утро врывается в сон Ацуму ярким солнцем — он не подумал, что сторона солнечная и шторы лучше бы задернуть. Тянется за телефоном, тот показывает почти шесть утра субботы. Срань. Ацуму поворачивается к солнцу спиной и продолжает блаженно сопеть в подушку.

Во второй раз утро врывается духотой и жаром, и против этого лома уже нет приема.

Ацуму сползает с кровати, тянется во все стороны, разминаясь, открывает окно — стоило сделать это вчера — и выползает из комнаты, не упустив шанса познакомить мизинчик с коробкой.

— Да чтоб тебя, — ругается он и пинает коробку сильнее. Голой ногой этого делать не стоило. 

Ванная встречает его забытыми на крючке вещами и ярким стикером над другим крючком. На нем аккуратным почерком выведено: «Не трогайте мое полотенце».

— Выбора нет, простите, — фыркает Ацуму и, умывшись, снова вытирается полотенцем соседа.

Стоит все-таки купить свое. 

Желудок недовольно бурчит, как бы намекая, что вчерашнего риса довольно мало для лба ста восьмидесяти с чем-то сантиметров росту и двадцати лет отроду. Ацуму открывает дверь холодильника — просто посмотреть — и натыкается на множество ярких стикеров. Они есть на всем: на каждом контейнере, каждом пакете, каждой бутылке, даже на пожухлом яблоке на дверце.

«Не ваше. Не ваше. И это не ваше. И это тоже не ваше. И это не ваше», — надписи, сделанные одинаковым аккуратным почерком, смотрят на Ацуму с каждой яркой бумажки. И не лень же было. 

Два стикера с: «А вот это ваше. И вот это», — налеплены на пустые полки. Ацуму только закатывает глаза и все равно берет яблоко. Только закрыв холодильник, замечает стикер на двери. «Некрасиво воровать чужую еду». Ацуму смеется. Как воспитатель в детском саду, ей-богу. Срывает стикер с яблока, лепит его рядом на дверцу и идет к раковине. На его кружке тоже стикер: «Посуда хранится в шкафу над раковиной». В раковине пустой контейнер и тоже, кто бы мог подумать, со стикером. «Если воруете чужую еду, так мойте за собой посуду». Эту записку Ацуму тоже лепит на холодильник. Моет контейнер, ставит его в шкаф. Моет яблоко и, задорно им хрустя, идет в комнату. Ему срочно нужна ручка. 

Ацуму догрызает яблоко, любуясь своей работой. Стикеры криво наклеены на дверцу, надписи дополнены. На стикере с яблока его неровным почерком красуется: «Тут было яблоко, я восполню», «контейнер помыл, он в шкафу с посудой, рядом с кружкой» на бумажке рядом. Стикеры с: «А вот это ваше» красуются по бокам, на них смайлики с сердечками в глазах. Мол, спасибо за заботу, я так рад, стоило поужинать пустой полкой. Стикер из ванной теперь тоже на холодильнике. На нем схематично нарисован душ, плачущий смайлик и «очень хотелось». И совсем мелко: «Сегодня тоже воспользовался». 

Знакомство с соседом, можно сказать, состоялось. 

***

Следующие недели Ацуму исправно находит стикеры с записками везде, где только можно: на раскиданных в прихожей ботинках, на брошенной в раковине посуде, не выброшенным в его очередь пакете с мусором, на случайно забытых вещах в ванной или на кухне. На пачке порошка, откуда он взял совсем немного, что ж такое, как он заметил вообще, псих. Все эти бумажки Ацуму с завидным упорством переклеивает на холодильник. Даже купил себе пачку стикеров, и теперь на дверце темно-синие записки соседа перемежаются ярко-желтыми записками от Ацуму. 

Что удивительно, они так ни разу и не столкнулись в квартире. Быть может, дело в том, что сосед упорно избегает знакомства, может в том, что Ацуму уходит очень рано, возвращается довольно поздно. И вроде как это удобно, никто никому не мешает, а с другой стороны — какого черта? 

Максимум, что удалось выяснить о внешности соседа, что он высок и у него кудрявые черные волосы — Ацуму однажды вышел из ванной как раз в тот момент, когда дверь комнаты закрывалась. А еще имя. «Сакуса Киеми» написано на желтом стикере как раз под вопросом: «Как тебя зовут хоть?» На соседнем — синем — под вопросом: «Как вас зовут?», — рукой Ацуму написано: «Мия Ацуму, зануда». Сам-то он посчитал, что такая куча записок вполне повод перейти на «ты». 

С помощью записок Ацуму выяснил, что учится сосед в том же универе, что и он, только на другом факультете, да и на год старше, так что пересечься там было без шансов. Еще подрабатывает вечерами и именно на работу берет с собой еду из дома. «Вы лишили меня ужина», — написано на стикере на контейнере, который Ацуму зачем-то запихнул в холодильник. Снова. «И не помыли за собой пустую посуду», — под первым стикером есть еще один. Ацуму только вздыхает. Если бы этот Сакуса Киеми согласился готовить чуть больше, ну то есть и на долю Ацуму тоже, то стольких проблем можно было бы избежать. «Давай ты будешь готовить и на меня, а я буду скидываться на продукты? И перестану тырить твою еду» — этот стикер прилеплен на бок холодильника. Просто чтобы такой важный вопрос не потерялся в десятках записок на дверце. «НЕТ» — написано теперь поперек его вопроса. И «сами готовьте и прекратите воровать мои продукты» — на стикере рядом. 

— Какой противный, — ворчит Ацуму, переклеивая и эти стикеры на дверцу. 

Можно и правда следить за порядком, убирать все на свои места, не трогать чужие вещи, не тырить еду. Да нет, бред какой-то. К тому же, раз вкусив домашней пищи, которой Ацуму был лишен долгие годы. С тех самых пор, как в старшей школе родители решили уехать в другой город, а детей с собой не брать. Мол, сложно им будет на новом месте, а тут и школа привычная, и волейбольная команда, давайте, дети, крутитесь сами, деньги на еду присылать будем, квартира в вашем распоряжении. Потом они вернулись, но тут уже дети не захотели снова под родительское крыло и гордо и независимо сняли себе отдельную квартиру. Сперва с помощью родителей, потом уже самостоятельно. И вот с тех пор Ацуму ничего домашнего не ел: сам он был поваром довольно паршивым, да и Осаму в этом плане недалеко от него ушел. Когда очередная сковородка осталась без покрытия и только выдавала бесконечный дым, вместо того, чтобы хотя бы яичницу пожарить, братья решили, что полуфабрикаты и доставка еды обойдутся им дешевле новой посуды, которая была нужна с завидной регулярностью.

А тут холодильник наполовину полный еды. Наполовину, потому что вторая половина принадлежит Ацуму, и там разве что иногда лежали какие-то объедки из доставки. На них, кстати, тоже появлялись записки с: «Выбросите, оно уже тут несколько недель стоит, еще немного, оно встанет и выбросит себя само». 

«Ну и хорошо, пусть и выбрасывается само», — думает Ацуму, но коробочку все-таки с полки берет и бросает в мусор, записку, как обычно, клеит на дверцу. Поправляет те стикеры, которые уже пытаются отлипнуть и упасть. Синих стикеров намного больше и это несправедливо вообще-то.

Спустя полчаса Ацуму стоит на кухне и задумчиво постукивает по пачке стикеров ручкой, думая, что еще такого написать. На столе стоит пачка чая, на ней записка: «Угощайся». В холодильнике почти целая пицца с тем же «угощайся» на стикере на ней. А на одном из контейнеров: «Я взял совсем немного, это безумно вкусно, цени, что я остановился, а не съел все». Еще одна записка в ванной на новой упаковке порошка и новом шампуне. Все записки в одном стиле: мол, все мое на общей территории — твое. Надо как-то оправдаться за неспособность перестать таскать еду. Еще один стикер на входной двери. На нем прогноз погоды и напоминание взять зонт. 

Все равно мало. Ацуму пишет: «Просто это реально безумно вкусно» на бумажке и, открыв холодильник, лепит ее рядом с другой на контейнер с едой. 

На следующий день все стикеры оказываются на дверце холодильника. На столе чайник, на нем: «Заварил и на вас тоже». Ацуму усмехается, пытаясь решить, стоит ли считать это еще одним маленьким шажочком в сторону потепления их отношений. Может, еще сотенка–другая таких шажков и они, наконец, заговорят друг с другом. Прям ртом. Прям словами. 

Утром на полке Ацуму — контейнер. На нем вместо двух его записок — одна синяя. «Ешьте, раз так нравится». А вот это точно большой, огромный шаг для человечества. Завтрак удался.

Вечером на брошенном в раковине контейнере записка «помой меня», и это кажется какой-то попыткой пошутить, хотя Ацуму уже решил, что чувства юмора у соседа нет. На чайнике на столе точно такая же записка. Ну нет у него времени с утра заниматься всем этим дерьмом. Посуду там мыть и все такое. Ему записки нужно на холодильник переклеить и ответы написать. 

На дверце холодильника, неожиданно, магнитная доска. На ней мелом написано: «Может, так будет удобнее?» Мел висит тут же на веревочке. Ацуму старательно приклеивает собранные с квартиры записки по сторонам от доски, берет в руки чистый листок, пишет «конечно, удобнее» и лепит его прямо на доску. Стикеры на доске и правда держатся лучше. Ацуму уже порядком надоело каждое утро и вечер приглаживать отклеивающиеся уголки.

Терпения соседа хватает на неделю. Он упорно пишет на доске, Ацуму упорно клеит на нее стикеры. Потом доска пропадает. Ее место снова заполняется листочками. 

***

— И что, ты с ним даже ни разу не поговорил? — спрашивает Осаму, рассматривая кучу записок на холодильнике.

— Не-а, мы как-то не пересекаемся, — Ацуму насыпает заварку в чужой чайник и заливает кипятком.

— Живя в одной квартире уже два месяца? 

Ацуму только неопределенно пожимает плечами.

— Неужели неинтересно? Да с твоей общительностью ты должен был его уже до белого каления довести.

— Он какой-то жуткий зануда, это неинтересно, — говорит Ацуму и разливает чай. 

— Это же моя, — Осаму рассматривает кружку.

— Случайно прихватил, когда переезжал, — Ацуму широко улыбается и берет в руки другую кружку — соседа. 

— Я ее заберу, в коробке должна быть твоя.

Осаму хоть и сыпал проклятиями и пожеланиями смерти неожиданно долго, но в итоге все равно отошел. Хотя обратно домой и не звал. Ацуму подозревает, что его место в квартире уже занял кто-то другой, как иначе объяснить доброту Осаму. Ведь он сам вызвался привезти коробку с забытыми в спешке вещами. А слова «я лучше сам проверю, чтобы точно все забрать», Осаму игнорировал настолько мастерски, что сам Ацуму обзавидовался. Ну и ладно, пусть и живет там с… кем он там живет, Ацуму и тут хорошо. Тишина, спокойствие, вкусная еда. Скука смертная. 

— Совсем-совсем неинтересно? — продолжает допытываться Осаму.

— Что ты пристал? Если так интересно, иди познакомься с ним.

— Вот и пойду, — хмыкает Осаму, легко поднимаясь со стула. И так же легко идет к закрытой двери комнаты. Стучит. В ответ тишина. Ацуму с интересом наблюдает. Осаму стучит снова, но в ответ ни звука. 

— Наверное, дома нет, — он пожимает плечами и возвращается за стол. 

Ацуму уже тоже пытался. И стучать, придумывая какие-то поводы, но ни один из них не пригодился, и вычислить график соседа, ведь когда-то он должен был и готовить, и стирать, и принимать душ в конце концов. Но ничего не получается. Кроме того раза, когда он увидел черный затылок, прежде чем дверь закрылась, больше Сакусу встретить не удалось. Даже с хозяйкой они встречаются порознь. Записки зато он пишет с завидным постоянством, тыкая Ацуму во все его оплошности. Как только не надоедает поучать? 

Так продолжается еще какое-то время.

А потом Сакуса вваливается в душ, когда там моется Ацуму. 

В тот день Ацуму встал непривычно рано для выходного. 

Ацуму даже не понимает в первое мгновение, что произошло. Просто почему-то становится прохладно. Холодный ветерок прокатывается по обнаженной коже, что покрывается мурашками. Он даже прибавляет горячей воды, только потом оборачиваясь на дверь. 

В дверях стоит Сакуса. Во всяком случае, Ацуму искренне надеется, что это сосед, а не какой-то вломившийся к ним маньяк. Темные кудрявые волосы очень похожи на те, что видел Ацуму. Еще он замечает испуганные серые глаза, родинки над бровью, тонкие губы, широкие плечи, узкую талию и плоский живот. Взгляд останавливается на резинке домашних штанов и скользит обратно вверх по обнаженному торсу к глазам соседа, в которых читается неподдельный шок. Хотя само лицо выглядит довольно равнодушно.

Пауза затягивается.

— Присоединяйся? — наугад выдает Ацуму, только чтобы разбить гнетущую тишину. Своей наготы он не стесняется совершенно, как можно стесняться такой отличной фигуры? 

— Я не трогаю твое полотенце, — делает еще одну попытку Ацуму, но Сакуса не шевелится, только пальцы, которыми он впился в косяк, увидев, что душ занят, побелели.

— Ты из тех, кому нравится смотреть? — смеется Ацуму, нарочито медленно проводя куском мыла по груди, животу, к паху.

— Извините, — и громкий хлопок двери были ему ответом. 

Ацуму спокойно домывается, посмеиваясь про себя. Не самый лучший вариант встретиться лицом к лицу, да и знакомство вышло более близким, чем он рассчитывал, но и так сойдет. Теперь он точно знает, почему они не пересекались в выходные: Ацуму в это время обычно сладко сопит в подушку, отсыпаясь за всю неделю сразу. 

Когда Ацуму выходит из ванной, в квартире царит мертвая тишина. То ли Сакуса свалил, даже не умывшись, то ли затаился в своей комнате. Проверять Ацуму, конечно же, не будет.

Он проходит на кухню, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем, по-хозяйски открывает холодильник и перебирает контейнеры с едой. Сегодня он точно заслужил чужой обед.

«Плата за стриптиз, помоешь сам» пишет Ацуму на бумажке и лепит ее к пустому контейнеру. На холодильнике на желтом листке теперь красуется «я обесчещен, теперь ты должен на мне жениться». 

Когда Ацуму в тот день возвращается домой, контейнер так и стоит в раковине, а поверх его стикера красуется другой, с «еду прощаю, но посуду сам мой». 

«Чтобы перейти на «ты» нужно было увидеть меня голым?» — пишет Ацуму и клеит третий стикер на несчастный контейнер. 

На холодильнике находится ответ на его утреннее послание. «Я же извинился». «Этого мало», — пишет Ацуму. «Чтобы восстановить справедливость, я тоже должен увидеть тебя голым». 

Ответ на это лаконичен и прост. «Иди к черту», — жирно написано на синем стикере, прилепленном прямо посреди дверцы. 

— Я б с радостью, да черт прячется упорно за закрытой дверью, — бубнит Ацуму себе под нос, довольно улыбаясь и снова шарясь на чужих полках. 

Что что-то идет не так, Ацуму понимает дня через три. Контейнер с тремя стикерами на нем так и стоит в раковине, к нему присоединились еще парочка желтых, но они остаются без внимания. Как и разбросанные в прихожей ботинки, и брошенная в раковину зубная паста. Еда в холодильнике не пополняется, количество записок на холодильнике не растет. Плесень на остатках чая в чужом чайнике становится последней каплей. 

Ацуму решительно стучится в соседскую дверь, но тишина служит ему ответом. Он стучит еще раз. И еще. Говорит: 

— Не ответишь — я войду!

Снова стучит. Еще раз повторяет угрозу. 

За дверью все еще ни звука. 

Ацуму на пробу поворачивает ручку и толкает, дверь легко поддается.

В комнате полумрак — плотные шторы закрывают окно. На кровати угадывается силуэт человека, скрытого под одеялом до самой макушки. 

— Ты в порядке? — тихо зовет Ацуму, в ответ раздается едва слышный стон. 

Сакуса не в порядке. Это становится понятно, стоит только подойти ближе и стянуть с его головы одеяло. Лицо горит лихорадочным румянцем, щеки впали, волосы слиплись от пота. Он открывает глаза, но тут же их закрывает. Ацуму трогает его лоб ладонью. Обжигающе горячий.

— Отлично, — говорит он сам себе, выходит из комнаты, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Идет в свою комнату, берет телефон с кровати и набирает номер.

— У меня тут сосед умирает похоже, — говорит он в ответ на: «Что надо?»

— Довел его? — Осаму беспощаден.

— Я вообще ни при чем. Скажи лучше, что мне делать? Если он помрет, я снова буду с тобой жить.

— Ладно, — Осаму подозрительно быстро сменяет гнев на милость. — Что там с твоим соседом?

— Несколько дней похоже из комнаты не выходил, горячий весь, стонет.

— Сексуально стонет?

— Саму. Я пакую вещи.

— Ладно, ладно. Ну там градусник купи, что ли. Проверь температуру. Жаропонижающие купи, противовирусное. Спроси в аптеке, тебе посоветуют. Пить ему побольше надо. Если кашляет, можно грудь мазью растереть, не помню название, спроси в аптеке. Для горла таблетки, если болит. 

— Толку от тебя, — только вздыхает Ацуму.

— От тебя еще меньше, — отзывается Осаму. — Спасай соседа, ты мне тут не нужен, — добавляет он, сбрасывая звонок. 

Час спустя Ацуму снова стоит в комнате Сакусы. За все это время тот даже положения не поменял. Разве что снова натянул на голову одеяло. 

— Так, — Ацуму вываливает на тумбочку у кровати содержимое пакета из аптеки. — Первым делом измерить температуру, — он вскрывает коробку с градусником и прикладывает его к уху Сакусы. Тот не сопротивляется. Едва открывает глаза и закрывает их снова. Термометр пищит, Ацуму присвистывает. Тридцать девять и шесть. Отлично. Просто потрясающе. 

Заставить Сакусу выпить таблетки оказывается сложнее, чем измерить температуру детским термометром. Он никак не хочет, во-первых, просыпаться, во-вторых, садиться или хотя бы немного приподниматься, в-третьих, открывать рот, в-четвертых, глотать таблетку. Три попытки, один укушенный палец и пролитый стакан воды спустя Ацуму уже начинает жалеть, что вообще взялся помогать кому-то.

— Так, — максимально грозно и громко начинает он, — или ты открываешь свой рот и глотаешь таблетки, или я буду сбивать тебе температуру свечами. 

Сакуса в ответ только снова приоткрывает глаза, осоловело смотрит на Ацуму и закрывает их снова, тихо застонав. Решив, что это знак согласия, Ацуму совсем не нежно и не аккуратно давит ему на челюсть, заставляя приоткрыть рот, сует туда таблетку. Уже четвертую из только что открытой пачки. Приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы приподнять безвольное тело и заставить сделать хотя бы глоток воды. Часть полилась мимо рта, но Ацуму увидел, как дернулся кадык. Успех, решает Ацуму, опуская Сакусу обратно на подушку. 

Что там дальше? Добрая тетушка, работающая в аптеке, надавала кучу советов, от самых безобидных вроде заставить пить таблетки, до самых упоротых — положить в холодную ванну, накормить куриным бульоном. Ну или вызвать скорую. Но этот вариант Ацуму решает оставить на крайний случай. Пока что можно обойтись таблетками, и что она там еще говорила, холодное полотенце на голову? 

Полотенце Сакусы такое огромное, что в него целиком завернуться можно. Так что Ацуму снимает с крючка свое и старательно мочит его под холодной водой.

— Должен будет, — сам себе говорит он, справедливо полагая, что такой своей заботой заработал себе не один обед. И пофиг, что уже почти съел все запасы еды в холодильнике. Он же тут жизнь спасает! Даже забирает через час потеплевшее и подсохшее полотенце, снова сует его под кран с самой холодной водой и снова раскладывает его на лбу Сакусы. 

Температура падает до тридцати восьми и пяти, и вот это действительно успех. В очередной раз меняя полотенце, Ацуму решает осмотреться. Комната Сакусы совсем немного больше, чем его собственная. Односпальная кровать, тумбочка возле нее. В углу стол, на нем идеальной стопкой лежат тетради, тут же стоит ноутбук. Над столом — полки, на них ровными рядами стоят книги. У противоположной стены — шкаф. В комнате царит такой порядок, аж тошно. Не валяется одежда, все стоит, лежит на своих местах. Только тумбочка, на которую Ацуму вывалил лекарства, кажется островом хаоса в океане чистоплотности. Теперь Ацуму понимает, как его привычка все бросать, где придется, должна бесить Сакусу. Менять он, конечно же, ничего не будет.

Утром Сакуса смотрит на Ацуму более осмысленным взглядом. И отрицательно мотает головой, когда тот протягивает таблетку на ладони и кружку с водой.

— Я не пью незнакомые таблетки, — говорит он, и Ацуму в какой-то мере хочется, чтобы он снова откинулся в мир бессознательного, так что можно будет снова запихнуть ему лекарство в глотку, и дело с концом. 

— Вон коробка, — он кивает на тумбочку, — посмотри название. И ты вчера пил уже, тебе стало лучше. 

— Пил? Вчера? — Сакуса хмурится непонимающе. 

— В общем, давай так. Хочешь — пей, не хочешь — надейся, что само пройдет, — улыбается Ацуму, оставляет на тумбочке таблетку и кружку и уходит из комнаты. 

Когда он возвращается с чаем, ни таблетки, ни воды в кружке нет. Сакуса снова завернут в одеяло по самые уши, хотя и не спит. 

— Не люблю, когда посторонние люди заходят ко мне в комнату, — тихо, но твердо говорит он.

— Ты хотел сказать: «Спасибо, Ацуму, что заботился обо мне, когда я валялся тут в бессознательном состоянии с высоченной температурой», — Ацуму усмехается. — Не за что, Сакуса-кун, ты, главное, поправляйся.

— Никто не должен заходить в мою комнату без разрешения, — упрямо повторяет Сакуса.

— А к черту, — Ацуму резко опускает кружку на тумбочку, так, что чай расплескивается. — Будет что нужно — не зови, — напоследок говорит он, закрывая за собой дверь.

Вот так и заботься о других. Никакой благодарности в ответ.

Ацуму старательно злится еще целый день, и вечер, и весь следующий день в университете. А когда приходит домой, обнаруживает на своей обычно пустой полке холодильника пару контейнеров с едой. В одном — рис с овощами. В другом — мясо. И это лучшее «спасибо», которое только мог сказать Сакуса. 

***

— Я буду праздновать с Суной.

Осаму развалился на кровати в комнате Ацуму. 

— И ты бросаешь брата в день рождения ради какого-то там парня?

— Конечно, — отвечает Осаму не задумываясь, за что сразу получает подушкой по лицу. Но только отбирает ее и укладывает себе под голову, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ацуму с ноутбуком сидит на полу, привалившись к кровати спиной. Провести день рождения в одиночестве — не совсем то, о чем он мечтал. Пусть их отношения с Осаму нельзя было назвать братской любовью, дружбой или еще чем-то таким, что там связывает близких людей, родственников, но все-таки, все дни рождения, сколько Ацуму себя помнит, они проводили вместе. Ох уж этот Суна. Ацуму уже даже забыл, как он выглядит, а Осаму вон встречается до сих пор. 

— Ну и хрен с тобой, — отзывается Ацуму, уставившись в ноутбук. 

— К родителям съезди, они вроде как в городе. Позови своих друзей-приятелей. Или соседа, я не знаю. Мы же никогда особо и не праздновали. Разве что день совершеннолетия… — Осаму осекается и замолкает. Ацуму вздрагивает. Что произошло в тот второй понедельник января, останется во втором понедельнике января. Они поклялись никогда никому не рассказывать и друг с другом не обсуждать. 

— Ага, — Ацуму нарушает тишину, поднимается с пола ставит, ноутбук на стул и пинает брата. — Двигайся.

Осаму недовольно шипит, но освобождает место на кровати. Ацуму плюхается рядом. Семейный вечер за просмотром фильма. Идиллия. Наверное, стоило разъехаться, чтобы научиться проводить вместе несколько часов без ругани. 

***

Секретный план под названием «Вытащить Сакусу из панциря, чтобы не праздновать в одиночестве» Ацуму начинает воплощать за неделю до пятого октября. 

С помощью записок, конечно. 

Начинается все безобидно. С банальных вопросов вроде «Ты умеешь печь тортики?», «Испеки мне тортик», «Ну или пирог», «Ты мне должен за заботу», «Шоколадный торт», «И за стриптиз должен», «Но если не умеешь, то можно и пирог», «Смотри, рецепт нашел», «Как думаешь, наша духовка работает?», «Слушай, я тут посмотрел, а у нас вообще есть духовка?». Все эти ярко-желтые записки смотрели на Сакусу отовсюду: с двери в его комнату, со стаканчика с зубными щетками, с каждого контейнера, даже со дна его кружки, с входной двери. Все эти записки с размашистым «НЕТ» на каждой Ацуму находит на дверце холодильника. 

«Ну чего тебе стоит сделать пирог? А лучше тортик», — пишет Ацуму на целой пачке стикеров и клеит ими большой знак вопроса на двери комнаты Сакусы. Все они снова оказываются на дверце холодильника. И ей-богу, еще немного, и такими темпами им придется переходить на боковые стенки, место благополучно заканчивается, а стикеры начинают падать уже под собственным весом. Но Ацуму следит за ними, после того, как расклеивает новую порцию вопросов по квартире, идет к холодильнику и подклеивает отстающие уголочки.

Так продолжается несколько дней, пока Ацуму не замечает, что, во-первых, синие записки скрылись под ярко-желтой массой, а во-вторых, один стикер порван: кто-то очень раздраженно писал сотое «НЕТ». Решив, что броня треснула, Ацуму оставляет на двери Сакусы только одну записку: «Я месяц не буду воровать твою еду, если сходишь со мной на фильм в субботу».

Ответ Ацуму находит утром на двери своей комнаты. «Я не люблю ходить в кино». Листочек синий, а кажется белым флагом.

«У меня в комнате (или у тебя, если впустишь)» пишет Ацуму и клеит на свою же дверь.

«Я не люблю, когда у меня в комнате посторонние люди».

— Посторонние, — фыркает Ацуму, стоя перед дверью комнаты и вытирая волосы полотенцем. Надо же, Сакуса дождался, пока он уйдет в душ, и вышел из комнаты, чтобы приклеить ответ. Кажется, где-то слышен грохот разрушившейся брони.

«Значит, у меня в субботу, в пять. Дорогу сам найдешь, я за тобой заходить не буду» пишет Ацуму и клеит на свою дверь. А весь оставшийся вечер ведет себя как полный придурок: ему настолько интересно, придет ли Сакуса отвечать сейчас или дождется утра, что каждые пять минут он бегает к двери и прислушивается или резко ее распахивает, чувствуя себя при этом все глупее и глупее. 

Утром записки с двери пропадают. Ацуму находит их среди прочих на двери холодильника. И если это не знак согласия, то что тогда? 

Так что в субботу ближе к пяти вечера Ацуму сидит на своей кровати, даже заправленной, и листает список фильмов, которые когда-либо хотел посмотреть.

Ровно в пять раздается стук в дверь. 

— Открыто! — кричит Ацуму, но стук повторяется. Приходится встать и открыть дверь. За ней — Сакуса при полном параде. Ну то есть не с голым торсом и в домашних штанах. На нем рубашка и брюки, на лице — маска, и у Ацуму возникает закономерный вопрос: зачем? Сам он в домашней футболке и домашних же штанах.

— Проходи, — Ацуму сияет улыбкой и отходит в сторону, делая приглашающий жест рукой. Сакуса осторожно, будто пол — это лава, переступает порог, и едва заметно морщится. Ацуму бы даже не заметил этого, но слишком пристально следит за выражением лица Сакусы. И снова возникает вопрос, теперь уже другой. Какого черта? Он ведь даже прибрался! Кровать заправил, все книги и тетради с пола на стол переложил.

— Если тебе некомфортно, мы можем пойти к тебе.

— Не люблю, когда…

— …Посторонние заходят к тебе в комнату, я помню. Тогда садись и терпи, — он плотоядно улыбается, захлопывая дверь. Сакуса заметно вздрагивает и вообще выглядит как несчастный зверь, загнанный в ловушку. Ацуму даже становится его немного жаль. Но это не повод отступать. Тот ему задолжал. 

— Садись, — даже если придется весь вечер разговаривать одному, Ацуму с этим справится. Долгие годы тренировок на брате (— Я с тобой больше не разговариваю, отвали. — Зато я с тобой разговариваю, посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит) не могли пропасть даром. Так что теперь он сыплет словами, как из рога изобилия, перемешивая вопросы о жизни с вопросами о предпочтениях в фильмах и своими офигительными историями.

Сакуса явно теряется. Садится на край кровати, складывает руки на коленях и выглядит как прилежный ученик, которого по недоразумению оставили на дополнительные занятия, и он искренне не понимает, за что ему это все. 

Ацуму плюхается рядом, закидывает ноги на стул, ставит ноутбук на колени и только тогда спрашивает: 

— Зачем тебе маска? — и тут же добавляет: — Какие фильмы предпочитаешь? 

— Не люблю… — он окидывает комнату красноречивым взглядом, — грязь.

— О, должно быть, ты меня ненавидишь. Так что насчет фильмов? 

— Комедии?.. — звучит полувопросительно.

Ацуму даже разворачивается к нему всем корпусом:

— Серьезно? А что не мелодрамы? Может, ты фанат «Сумерек» или «Пятидесяти оттенков серого»? 

— Боевики? — снова звучит как вопрос, но Ацуму довольно улыбается.

— Отличный выбор, давно «Жажду смерти» посмотреть хотел. С Брюсом Уиллисом. Пальба, трупы, погони, — он ставит ноутбук на стул и включает фильм, краем глаза наблюдая за Сакусой. Тот все еще сидит на самом краю кровати, руки на коленях, спина идеально прямая.

— Да расслабься ты, — Ацуму толкает его плечом и великодушно отдает свою подушку. Силой подсовывает под спину. 

На моменте, когда грабители вламываются в дом героя Уиллиса, выясняется, что звонок в их съемную квартиру очень громкий и очень противный. Обычно Ацуму караулил доставку под дверью, а тут отвлекся и забыл, что вообще что-то заказывал. Сакуса тянется остановить фильм, но Ацуму бросает:

— Не надо, я смотрел, — и выходит из комнаты. Когда он возвращается с коробками пиццы и прихваченным из холодильника пивом, Сакуса смотрит на него с нескрываемым удивлением, но ничего не говорит.

Спустя полчаса выясняется, что для расслабления Сакусе достаточно пары банок пива. Еще спустя минут пятнадцать Ацуму узнает, что размазанные по бетону мозги Сакусу не трогают вообще. Он смотрит внимательно, даже с некоторым интересом. Маску сдвинул на подбородок, иначе сложно было жевать пиццу. Комментарии Ацуму к фильму пропускает мимо ушей. 

Для того, чтобы Сакуса открыл рот и что-то спросил, потребовалось полтора часа, три пиццы на двоих, тупой боевик и четыре банки пива, и Ацуму совсем не уверен, что из этого повлияло сильнее всего. 

— Зачем это все? — спрашивает Сакуса, разворачиваясь к Ацуму всем корпусом, и откидывает с глаз длинную челку.

— Не хотел проводить день рождения в одиночестве, — просто говорит он, внимательно рассматривая Сакусу, только сейчас замечая родинки над бровью, высокие скулы и тонкие губы. Серые глаза он заприметил еще тогда, в душе. И черные кудрявые волосы тоже. А вот как он откидывает их с лица длинными, тонкими пальцами, увидел только сейчас. Захотелось помочь убрать непослушную прядь с глаз, но вместо этого Ацуму трясет пустой банкой из-под пива и говорит:

— Что-то я не рассчитал.

— Я схожу, — с неожиданной готовностью поднимается Сакуса, и Ацуму думает, что тот просто сбежит, пользуясь случаем, и запрется в комнате. Но он правда идет в магазин. И правда возвращается с пивом. И шоколадными пирожными.

— Я правда не умею печь торты. Или пироги. И у нас нет духовки, — говорит он, снимая руками обувь. Ацуму наблюдает, как ровно Сакуса ставит кеды на полку и не может перестать улыбаться. 

Еще через полчаса выясняется, что Сакуса пиво предпочитает сладкому, так что все пирожные достаются Ацуму. А еще через два часа и три банки, что Сакуса вполне может спать сидя. Ацуму приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы уложить его на кровать. Еще немного, чтобы сдвинуть к стене. Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы подсунуть под голову подушку. Сил на то, чтобы вытянуть из-под него одеяло, не остается. Недолго думая, он идет в комнату Сакусы и стаскивает покрывало с его кровати. Сойдет.

Ацуму стоит в комнате и при ярком свете лампы наблюдает за спящим Сакусой. Рубашка, расстегнутая на две пуговицы — от пива ему стало жарко — сбилась на бок, обнажая ключицу, волосы упали на глаза, и теперь ничего не мешает Ацуму убрать их, едва прикасаясь к коже. Правда, сдержаться сложно, так что он еще касается приоткрытых губ и шеи. Спать в одежде должно быть не очень удобно, но раздеть его Ацуму не решится. Он примеряется к свободному месту на кровати, справедливо полагая, что влезет он только боком. Думает даже, не пойти ли спать в комнату Сакусы. Интересно, что для него страшнее: чужой человек на его кровати или он сам в чужой кровати с парнем? Ацуму предстоит узнать это утром, потому что он все-таки влезает на кровать, а чтобы не упасть, обнимает Сакусу. Исключительно ради того, чтобы не упасть.

Но все равно падает.

Утро начинается с сильного удара об пол. 

— Ауч, — шипит Ацуму, медленно приходя в себя. Сверху — с его кровати — на него смотрит ошалевший Сакуса. — И тебя с добрым утром, — Ацуму, охая, поднимается с пола, стараясь вести себя естественно. Для него спать с малознакомым парнем ничего не значит, а тут даже ничего не было и, вообще, они в одежде. Он разминает затекшие от неудобного положения мышцы и вопросительно смотрит на все еще молчащего Сакусу. 

— Ты мне должен за это падение, больно, между прочим.

— Изви… — на автомате начинает Сакуса, но обрывает сам себя. — Что тут вообще происходит? 

— Ты заснул, я решил тебя не будить, а так как ты не любишь посторонних в своей комнате, мне пришлось спать с тобой. 

Сакуса смотрит еще более удивленно, хотя куда уж еще больше (и как вообще можно эмоции только взглядом выражать? На лице ни один мускул не дрогнул), встает с кровати и ретируется в свою комнату. Ацуму, подхватив его покрывало, идет за ним. Стучится в уже закрытую дверь. Стучится еще раз. Кричит:

— Открой, дорогой!

— Иди к черту, — раздается в ответ. 

— Я бы рад, да черт дверь запер, — смеется Ацуму и добавляет. — У меня твое покрывало. 

Дверь приоткрывается на щель, оттуда высовывается рука, хватает покрывало и скрывается в комнате.

***

Через две недели выясняется, что терпение Сакусы не безгранично. Он перестает готовить с запасом и всю еду забирает с собой на работу. Ацуму очень обидно и очень голодно. Они все так же не пересекаются в квартире, Ацуму все так же заваливает его записками, но большая часть из них остается без ответа. На них в основном глупости, вроде «Милый, хватит дуться, давай начнем все с начала: ты готовишь, я ворую твою еду», «Хочешь, вломись ко мне в душ еще раз. Стоимость — пять обедов», «Ладно, четыре», «А ты умеешь торговаться, три». Сакуса точно видит все эти записки, да и как их не увидеть, если Ацуму засовывает их даже ему в кеды? И все они оказываются на холодильнике. И только на некоторых из них написано «Нет». Но отсутствие отказа не означает согласия, это Ацуму понимает по вечно пустому холодильнику. Только на его полке третью неделю тухнут остатки пиццы. Когда на коробке появляется синий листик с «Выбрось меня, я хочу упокоиться с миром», Ацуму считает это потеплением в отношениях.

Еще через неделю выясняется: чтобы уговорить Сакусу на еще один вечер с пивом, нужно ровно семьдесят три записки. Ацуму половину ночи клеит их ровной полосой на стену между комнатой и ванной, на дверь ванной, на полотенце, зубную щетку и пасту, на унитаз, на стену между ванной и кухней, на всю посуду, стол и стул. Но, думается, наибольший эффект возымели те, что он наклеил на подушку и тумбочку Сакусы, пока тот спал. Пусть и говорит, что не терпит посторонних в комнате, но ведь не запирается. Ацуму даже постоял немного, наблюдая, как мирно Сакуса спит. Едва сдержался, чтобы не убрать упавшие на лицо волосы. 

***

В очередную субботу они собираются в комнате Ацуму на полу, потому что, цитата: «Так я точно не засну». Ацуму только смеется, расставляя на расстеленном покрывале (своем, потому что «вдруг испачкаем мое») нехитрые закуски.

— Твоя еда намного вкуснее этого, — вздыхает Ацуму, закидывая в рот пригоршню крекеров и запивая их пивом.

— Сам готовь, — Сакуса не ведется на провокации. Интересно, сколько стикеров понадобится, чтобы уговорить его готовить? 

— Я не умею. Пока жил с братом, мы столько посуды спалили, не представляешь. И всего пару раз смогли приготовить что-то, что было хотя бы отдаленно похоже на еду. Хотя на вкус это было все равно как дерьмо. 

— Ты просто плохо старался.

— Кто знает, — Ацуму пожимает плечами и облокачивается спиной о кровать. — Но пробовать как-то не хочется. Пропускать учебу или, что хуже, подработку из-за несварения не входит в мои планы. 

— Где ты подрабатываешь? — Сакуса сидит на подушке, скрестив ноги перед собой. В этот раз в домашних штанах и футболке и без дурацкой маски, без которой, как выяснилось, он не выходит на улицу. 

— В кофейне.

— Баристой? 

— Не, посуду мою, — Ацуму смеется. — А ты?

— В магазине неподалеку. Слежу за залом, товар выставляю, порядок навожу. 

— Почему ты решил съехать от родителей? — Ацуму тянется за пачкой крекеров и подвигает ее к себе ближе. Сакуса больше интересуется чипсами. 

— Родители развелись. Надоело терпеть их ругань на тему того, с кем я должен больше времени проводить.

— Извини, — искренне говорит Ацуму, но Сакуса только пожимает плечами и отпивает пиво.

— Меня это уже не трогает. А ты? Почему решил жить отдельно?

— Родители переехали в другой город, а нам с братом, по их мнению, было бы тяжело менять место. Тут и школа была, и команда волейбольная, так что они попросили соседку присматривать за нами и уехали. А когда вернулись, уже мы не захотели жить с ними. 

— Они хотя бы счастливы, — говорит Сакуса таким голосом, который идет вразрез с недавним «меня это не трогает». Но еще до того, как Ацуму успевает что-то сказать, продолжает: — А от брата почему съехал? 

— Переспал с его парнем.

Сакуса давится и кашляет, стараясь одновременно привести дыхание в порядок и вытереть с футболки разлитое пиво. Ацуму смеется, думая, что вот и посиделочке конец. Сакуса молча встает и, бросив равнодушно: 

— Мне надо переодеться, — уходит. 

Его нет мучительно долго. Ацуму уже думает, что он заперся в комнате, то ли стараясь примириться с тем, что его сосед — гей, то ли спешно ищет себе новое жилье.

Но Сакуса возвращается в чистой футболке. И Ацуму не может скрыть свою радость.

На четвертой банке пива в этот раз выясняется, что Сакуса в школе тоже играл в волейбол. А еще, что на эту тему он может говорить необычно много.

— А почему бросил? — Ацуму лениво тянется за новой банкой, но она слишком далеко. Сакусе приходится помочь.

— Как-то так сложилось, — он пожимает плечами. — Показалось, что так здорово, как в школе, уже не будет. Люди другие, команда другая, все другое. Да и за квартиру платить чем-то надо. А совместить тренировки, учебу и подработку довольно сложно. А ты? 

— Да по тем же причинам, — Ацуму хрустит крекерами, будто обдумывая ответ. Он сам не особо понимает, почему бросил. Потому что подработка не вписывалась? Вряд ли. В конце концов, можно было дальше жить с родителями. Потому что Осаму решил бросить? А с ним исчезли стимул и дух соперничества? 

Следующий час они вспоминали тренировочные лагеря, игры и соревнования. Удивлялись, как не встретились друг с другом раньше. 

Еще через час выяснилось, что Сакуса вполне способен заснуть на полу. И хотя у Ацуму язык чесался поговорить еще часов этак десяток, будить его он бы не решился. Перетащить его на кровать кажется подвигом, на который Ацуму не способен. Так что он просто убирает все с покрывала, даже перекатывает на него Сакусу (надо же так крепко спать). Сам ложится на кровать, великодушно пожертвовав одеяло.

То, что заснуть не получится, Ацуму понимает спустя полчаса. Чего-то не хватает. Одеяла, точно. Хочется завернуться по самые уши, только чтобы глаза и нос торчали. Подумав недолго (самые дебильные решения он вообще быстро принимает), Ацуму сползает на пол и устраивается спиной к спине с Сакусой. Забирает себе кусочек одеяла, кутается в него. И все равно что-то не так. 

Он переворачивается на другой бок, касается легонько волос Сакусы, в конец обнаглев, закидывает ему руку на талию и утыкается носом в основание шеи.

И нет положения удобнее.

Хотя бы утром лететь с кровати не придется. 

Ацуму просыпается первым. Все так же утыкаясь носом в затылок Сакусы, с закинутой на него рукой, с четким ощущением, что кто-то гладит его по тыльной стороне ладони. Но ощущение пропадает, стоит только пошевелиться. Сакуса тут же встает и ретируется в свою комнату.

На этот раз хотя бы без комментариев. 

***

Чтобы Сакуса снова начал готовить, приходится случайно (и это правда случайно) спалить две сковороды и кастрюли. Притом последнее с особым огоньком. 

Был вечер воскресенья, неделя до зарплаты, а без халявной еды деньги кончились очень быстро. Так что Ацуму решил сварить себе рис. Набрал воды, засыпал крупу, поставил на плиту, даже будильник поставил, чтобы не забыть. 

Отвлекся, выключил на автомате будильник, не понимая, зачем его поставил (подписи, Ацуму, нужно в следующий раз подписывать!). Очнулся он только в тот момент, когда хлопнула дверь Сакусы и какой-то шум донесся из кухни.

— Твою ж, — выругался Ацуму, вываливаясь в коридор и попадая в плотное облако дыма. Как же он не учуял запах гари-то? 

«Сакуса меня убьет и будет прав», — думает он, входя в кухню. Там Сакуса, одетый в одни шорты, заливает то, что еще недавно было кастрюлей с рисом водой, а из раковины валит дым.

— Ты… — Сакуса не говорит, а шипит. — Ты… — он, кажется, хочет сказать так много, но слов подобрать не может. А Ацуму забыл все придуманные за пять шагов до кухни оправдания и просто взгляд отвести не может от его покатой спины, узкой талии и стройных ног.

— Ты… — снова повторяет Сакуса.

— Я?.. — вторит ему Ацуму.

— Не смей больше никогда прикасаться к плите. Забудь вообще, как она включается. Я буду готовить на двоих. С тебя сковородка, кастрюля и половина стоимости продуктов.

— Хорошо! — счастливо улыбается Ацуму. Если бы он знал, что будет такой эффект, спалил бы все к чертям раньше. 

***

Сакуса готовит действительно очень вкусно. И разнообразно. Ацуму нарадоваться не может.

Огорчает только то, что видятся они все так же редко. Кажется, даже еще реже, чем в последнее время. На все попытки пригласить в кино, или на прогулку, или в комнату на просмотр очередного тупого боевика или просто на разговор под пиво Сакуса никак не отвечает. Просто переклеивает записки на холодильник и, кажется, это не то молчание, которое знак согласия. 

Ацуму некомфортно. Ему хочется разговаривать, хочется видеть его, а еще сильнее — касаться. Он готов все деньги на пиво спускать, только бы Сакуса каждый раз засыпал на его полу или в его кровати (он такой смирный, когда крепко спит). Ацуму ведет себя предельно правильно: не раскидывает вещи, моет посуду, клеит прогноз погоды на дверь, после того, как замечает, что Сакуса ушел без зонта в обещавший быть дождливым день. Тогда он даже чистое полотенце в прихожей повесил с запиской, что можно им воспользоваться, если промок. Записка оказывается на холодильнике, полотенце в прихожей так и висит, мокрая одежда Сакусы висит на крючке в ванной — видимо, так устал, что забыл убрать.

Через месяц Ацуму это надоедает. Он разбрасывает ботинки по прихожей, ставит грязные пустые контейнеры в холодильник, бросает кружку в раковине и растит плесень в заварочном чайнике. 

Не работает. 

Он встает утром в выходные рано, все так же не запирает дверь в ванную, порой просто сидит там, надеясь, что Сакуса туда войдет случайно, ведь на все просьбы выйти из комнаты он не реагирует. 

Не работает. 

Тогда Ацуму прибегает к крайним мерам. Пользуется его зубной пастой, полотенцем и высыпает весь порошок в унитаз просто потому что может. Правда, последнее оказывается плохой идеей. Хотя нет, так даже лучше, думает Ацуму, глядя на поднимающуюся пену. 

Можно еще раз спалить посуду, но это лучше оставить на крайний случай: вдруг за все эти выходки Сакуса лишит его обедов. 

Работает. На следующий день Ацуму находит на своей двери такой родной синий стикер. «ТЫ ПРИДУРОК?!» написано с такой силой, что можно пальцами почувствовать каждую черточку каждого иероглифа. 

Ацуму проходит по квартире, с нежностью собирая все стикеры с замечаниями и приклеивая их на холодильник. Пишет: «Почему ты со мной не разговариваешь?» — и клеит на боковую стенку холодильника. Стикер там так и остается. Ацуму пишет еще один: «Что я сделал не так?» И этот стикер висит на месте на следующий день. Ацуму пишет: «Что мне сделать, чтобы все исправить?» Вопрос остается без ответа. Ацуму пишет: «Это потому что я гей?»

И этот стикер исчезает. 

Это становится последней каплей. 

Ацуму стоит под дверью Сакусы и размеренно стучит, через равное количество ударов спрашивая:

— Что не так? 

Терпению Сакусы можно позавидовать, но и сам Ацуму не привык отступать. 

— Я буду стоять тут всю ночь. Я знаю, что ты там. Я буду стучать, пока ты не откроешь. А если кончится терпение, я выломаю замок.

Дверь внезапно распахивается.

— Его тут нет и никогда не было, — Сакуса стоит на пороге и выглядит так, будто Ацуму минимум неделю не дает спать своим стуком. 

— Объясни, что за дерьмо происходит? — Ацуму делает шаг вперед, Сакуса отступает.

— Ты… ты… — он сглатывает, — ты меня бесишь, вот что! Бесит, что ты вечно раскидываешь вещи, ты свою комнату вообще видел? Бесит, что бросаешь грязную посуду, никогда не ставишь все на места. Та сковородка была моей любимой, чтоб ты знал! Записки эти твои бесят.

— Ты первый начал…

— А теперь бесит. Бесит, что привычные вещи переворачиваешь с ног на голову, и хватит уже трогать мое полотенце. Что в жизнь мою ворвался вот так, — Сакуса сглатывает, — бесит. Что ты первый человек, с кем я заснул так легко. И внешность эта твоя… И голос, и разговоры, весь ты бесишь, — он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Ацуму.

— Это потому что я гей? Я тебе противен? Ты даже заболел, увидев меня голым в душе, — Ацуму посмеивается немного нервно.

— Что? — Сакуса задыхается, не совсем понимая, что тот имеет в виду, а когда доходит, он бьет себя ладонью по лицу.

— Серьезно? Ты правда думаешь, что я из-за этого заболел? Я простыл, придурок. Выводы твои меня тоже бесят. 

— Либо ты так странно говоришь мне, что я тебе нравлюсь, либо проблема в моей ориентации, — Ацуму говорит довольно спокойно, а вот сердце его бьется где-то в горле. Из-за этого тяжело дышать. Смотреть на такого раздраженного Сакусу тоже тяжело. Тишина гнетет, но нарушить ее нет сил. Он должен получить ответ. 

— Придурок, — говорит Сакуса, подходит и бьет Ацуму по лбу. Ацуму проводит рукой и снимает с кожи записку. На ней под его «Это потому что я гей?» ровным почерком Сакусы написано: «Это потому что я тоже». 

Ацуму сжимает записку в руке, медленно переваривая произошедшее. Кладет руки на талию Сакусе, чтобы не сбежал, не отстранился. Утыкается лбом ему в плечо. И неудержимо смеется. 

— Придурок, — повторяет Сакуса и гладит его по волосам и спине.

***

Сакуса любит целоваться. Это выясняется довольно быстро. Еще он действительно не любит выходить из дома куда-то, кроме как на работу или учебу. Так что все их свидания — посиделки с пивом и фильмами в комнате Ацуму (Сакуса все еще не любит, когда в его комнату заходят, опускает, правда, «посторонние»).

На узкой кровати вместе спать все-таки неудобно, а падать с нее больно каждый раз, как в первый. Спать порознь не так приятно. И высыпаются они заметно хуже. В какой-то момент они устраивают себе кровать на полу в комнате Ацуму, и надежда навести в ней порядок тает с каждым днем. 

Недостаток опыта Сакуса с лихвой компенсирует старательностью и бесконечной энергией. Ацуму это нравится. Нравится, когда Сакуса обнимает, прижимаясь грудью к спине, или самому обнимать со спины. Нравится убирать длинные волосы с лица и наблюдать, как Сакуса спит — он всегда засыпает первым.

Ванильной хренью себя чувствовать не нравится. Но, может, это и есть счастье? 

***

— Я не могу больше спать на полу, — вздыхает Ацуму, поднимаясь и разминая затекшую спину. Сакуса только молчит, наблюдая за ним. Ацуму буквально чувствует его взгляд на всем своем обнаженном теле сразу. 

— Давай снимем другую квартиру. Думаю, нам не нужны две комнаты. 

***

В этот переезд Осаму на самом деле помогает. Сочувственно смотрит на Сакусу, презрительно — на Ацуму, но коробки не швыряет, да и подписал их нормально. 

Новая квартира меньше, зато кровать в ней больше. Да и много ли им надо? Небольшая кухня, одна комната и традиционно сдельный санузел.

Они договариваются сходить куда-нибудь вместе, Сакуса даже обещает, и Осаму уезжает, оставляя их наедине с коробками и новой квартирой. Ацуму проходит на кухню, смотрит на девственно чистый холодильник, вспоминает все те тонны записок, которые пришлось выбросить. Он хотел забрать и их тоже, но Сакуса отговорил.

— На новом месте начнем все с начала, — он обнял Ацуму со спины, сложив ладони у него на животе, и спорить резко расхотелось. 

Весь вечер и половину ночи Ацуму сладко спит, пока Сакуса разбирает свои коробки.

Утром Ацуму обнаруживает пустую кровать и записку на подушке. «Подработка». Ацуму вздыхает и перекатывается на другой бок, кутаясь в одеяло, но оно не согревало так, как надо. Приходится встать. 

На каждой коробке — синий стикер. На каждом «Разбери меня». 

— Началось, — усмехается Ацуму, собирая записки с коробок. В ванной над крючком «Возьми свое полотенце». Ацуму, конечно, игнорирует и вытирается тем, что есть. Записку забирает. Думает, где его жизнь повернула не туда, почему он вынужден жить с таким занудой. За что ему все это.

На кухне на заварочном чайнике: «Заварил и на тебя тоже», на посуде в раковине: «Помой меня».

На дверце холодильника тоже стикер и Ацуму искренне не понимает, в чем он еще успел провиниться за всего один вечер. 

На синей бумажке, приклеенной идеально ровно посередине дверцы, аккуратным почерком Сакусы написано: «Люблю».

Ацуму смеется, выкидывает остальные записки в мусорку, оставляя на дверце только самое важное.

Гадает, сколько времени понадобится Сакусе на то, чтобы сказать это вслух.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой бонус, в котором Сакуса вроде как драма квинит, а может и нет, Ацуму все еще дурак, но очаровательный. 
> 
> Флафф, повседневность, бытовуха.

Сакуса просыпается один. На соседней подушке стикер: «Смотри, я даже смог тебя не разбудить, а ты говорил». Смотрит на часы на телефоне, — Ацуму должно быть уехал пару часов назад, — спускает ноги с кровати, ежась от прохлады комнаты, нашаривает тапочки, пролистывая уведомления. Ацуму никуда не опоздал и даже ничего не забыл. Зачем об этом рассказывать, Сакуса не очень понимает. Пишет в ответ «хорошо» и встает. 

В ванной поднимает с пола полотенце и перекладывает его в корзину с грязным бельем, ставит на полочку упавшую в раковину пасту, вытирает оставшиеся после душа лужи воды. На кухне убирает брошенную на столе грязную посуду, вытирает крошки. На холодильнике рядом со старым стикером с «Люблю», написанным ровным почерком Сакусы, висит еще несколько. «Скоро вернусь», «Не скучай», «Хотя нет, скучай, но не грусти», «Но вообще можешь и погрустить немного». Сакуса едва улыбается, собирая их, но, подумав, приклеивает обратно. Поправляет отошедшие уголки у самой первой записки, появившейся на дверце этого холодильника. Чернила уже немного выцвели, да и держится с трудом, но никто ее не выкидывает. 

Сакуса моет всю посуду после завтрака, вешает на второй крючок чистое полотенце, хотя оно никому пока не нужно, заправляет кровать, методично разглаживая покрывало, пока не остается ни единой складки. Перед уходом убирает с двери стикер с прогнозом погоды — Ацуму так и лепит их всегда, когда не провожает сам, — берет с полки зонт. Прислушивается к тишине в квартире — он и не думал, что успел от нее отвыкнуть.

Когда он возвращается, то не спотыкается на пороге о раскиданную обувь или о брошенный прямо на пол мокрый зонт, не поднимает вечно падающую с крючка куртку. Ставит на полку кеды — пятка к пятке — и снова прислушивается. Тихо. В раковине не появляется новая посуда, в холодильнике не становится меньше еды, полотенца на крючках висят ровно, пол в ванной не залит водой. Все так, как надо, как и должно быть. Порядок — то, к чему Сакуса пытается приучить Ацуму уже столько времени. Безуспешно, к слову. Хотя тот иногда и правда старается: убирает за собой даже без напоминаний. Но потом все возвращается на круги своя. Сакуса злится, Ацуму только посмеивается. 

— Как ты с ним живешь? — как-то спросил зашедший в гости Осаму, пока Ацуму громко хлюпал чаем. 

Сакуса только пожал плечами, под возмущенным взглядом. Он и сам не понимал, просто как-то так сложилось. 

— Ты сам-то как с ним жил? — спросил Сакуса в свою очередь.

— С трудом, поверь, с большим трудом.

— Я все еще здесь. — Ацуму помахал кружкой и сделала еще один шумный глоток. 

Засыпает Сакуса тоже один. Кутается в одеяло по самые уши. Никто не прижимается, не закидывает на него ноги и руки, не оттесняет на самый край кровати. Сакуса засыпает непривычно долго. 

На следующее утро ничего не меняется, как и через день, как и еще через два. Когда уезжал сам Сакуса, всего на полнедели, Ацуму успел развести такой бардак, которого никогда еще в их новой квартире не было. Едва Сакуса переступил порог и увидел разбросанные вещи, почему-то уже скопившуюся по углам пыль, ему захотелось схватить в руки тряпку и этой самой тряпкой прибить Ацуму. 

— Как? — вопрошал он, заглядывая в комнату и осматривая царивший там хаос. — Как можно было развести такой срач всего за четыре дня? 

Он замер посреди кухни, переводя взгляд с забитой посудой раковины на заваленный коробочками из доставки стол и обратно. 

— Я был занят, — сказал Ацуму, прижимаясь грудью к спине и складывая ладони у Сакусы на животе. Тот развернулся в его руках, готовясь обрушиться с гневной тирадой, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как Ацуму добавил: — Скучал по тебе.

И как бы Сакуса не пытался сопротивляться, градус злости неумолимо пополз вниз.

— Ты все это уберешь. 

— После того, как ты меня поцелуешь.

То, что это была ловушка, Сакуса понял только, когда они выбрались из постели на следующее утро. Тогда он поклялся больше так не попадаться и все-таки заставил Ацуму помогать с уборкой. 

Сейчас же в квартире царит порядок, все висит и лежит на своих местах, много готовить тоже не надо — он привык делать запасы, но сейчас съедать их с дикой скоростью некому, — Сакуса не знает, на что потратить свой выходной. Ацуму звонит ближе к обеду. 

— Скучаешь? — спрашивает он, стоит ответить. 

— Нет, — моментально возражает Сакуса. В трубке повисает тишина, и в голову приходит мысль, что Ацуму мог обидеться на такой ответ. Он обычно спокойно реагировал на резкие слова, смеялся в ответ на «ты меня достал» или «бесишь, помой уже посуду, сколько можно повторять», но иногда замирал, улыбка сползала с его лица, и Сакусе очень сильно хотелось взять свои слова назад, сказать что-то другое, быть может, даже приятное. Но он молча касался плеча, руки, притягивал к себе, и Ацуму расслаблялся. Каждый раз Сакуса обещал себе, что научится чувствовать ту границу, за которой Ацуму перестает понимать, что на самом деле Сакуса думает. Получалось не всегда. Сейчас он даже не может до него дотронуться. 

Смех в трубке звучит музыкой. 

— Скучаешь, — уверенно говорит Ацуму. — Я попрошу Саму к тебе зайти.

— Не надо. 

— У него как раз завтра выходной. 

— Ты меня слышишь? 

— Думаю, сможет приехать. 

— Мия.

— Ты дома будешь как обычно часам к семи? Я позвоню ему.

— Ацуму. 

Повисает тишина. Сакуса ей пользуется. 

— У меня все хорошо. Я же жил без тебя.

— Не представляю, как.

Сакуса уже тоже с трудом вспоминает. 

— Мне не пять лет и нянька мне не нужна, успокойся. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается Ацуму. Они болтают еще немного, но про Осаму тот больше не говорит.

Он все равно приезжает. Сакуса тяжело вздыхает, открывая дверь. Осаму довольным не выглядит, скорее, обреченным. И, кажется, понимает все по виду Сакусы.

— Я ненадолго, не было выбора, — говорит он, как извиняется. 

Сакуса его прекрасно понимает. Он с Ацуму чувствует примерно то же самое. 

— Проходи. — Отступает в сторону, пропуская в квартиру. 

— Цуму просто волнуется за тебя, — говорит Осаму и крутит в руках кружку с чаем. 

— У меня все прекрасно. 

Сакуса даже почти не кривит душой. Тишина, покой, порядок — что может быть лучше? 

— Я ему передам, — Осаму улыбается. Сакуса думает о том, насколько же они похожи и одновременно не похожи и внешне, и по характеру. Даже улыбка, вроде такая же, как у Ацуму, а отзывается внутри совсем иначе. Сакуса чуть улыбается в ответ, не зная, что сказать. — Ему просто хочется, чтобы ты без него не справлялся. Иначе чувствует себя ненужным. Это так по-детски. 

— И очень глупо. 

— Он вообще тот еще придурок.

— Это точно.

Они смеются, потом снова повисает тишина. В их компании за непрерывность беседы всегда отвечает Ацуму. 

Осаму допивает чай, оставляя нетронутыми принесенные им же пирожные, и встает, собираясь уходить.

— Спасибо, что приехал, — говорит Сакуса уже у двери. 

— Я передам, что ты очень скучаешь. 

— Пожалуйста, нет. 

Осаму только машет рукой, закрывая за собой дверь. Сакуса бросает грязные чашки в раковине до утра. 

Ацуму звонит снова на следующий день. 

— Саму приезжал? — спрашивает он, хотя Сакуса уверен, что первым делом позвонили не ему и Ацуму уже все знает. 

— Да. 

Ацуму сопит. 

— Весело провели время? 

Сакуса, кажется, знает правильный ответ. 

— Мы просто выпили чая, и он уехал.

— Саму должен был тебя развлечь!

— Не надо меня развлекать. У меня все хорошо

— Хорошо значит.

— Да, просто отлично.

Ацуму замолкает, только дышит в трубку. 

— К тому же ты скоро приедешь, — добавляет Сакуса.

— Да, — в голосе слышна улыбка.

Они болтают еще немного, Ацуму говорит, что вернется в конце недели рано утром. Праздничный завтрак готовить не обязательно, во встрече с цветами тоже нет никакой нужды. Говорит, что скоро Сакусе перестанет быть так тоскливо, грустно и скучно одному. Хотя ему вообще не тоскливо, не грустно и ни капельки не скучно. С таким количеством сообщений, которые Ацуму присылает, с почти ежедневными звонками вообще сложно заметить его отсутствие. Разве что в квартире несколько холоднее и как-то все-таки слишком тихо. 

«Это ненадолго», — отмечает он про себя то ли с разочарованием, то ли с радостью.

Сакуса просыпается от грохота. Первым делом идет в ванную, ставит на полку валяющуюся в раковине пасту, поправляет оба полотенца, чтобы висели ровнее. Выглядывает в коридор, замечая разбросанную обувь. На кухне в раковине посуда, за столом с кружкой чая — Ацуму. Сакуса думал, что проснется, стоит ему открыть дверь, но тот мог быть очень тихим, когда хотел. 

— Извини, я тебя разбудил, — говорит он, улыбаясь. Сакусе очень хочется улыбнуться в ответ. Он подходит и прикасается пальцами к лицу, Ацуму льнет к ладони щекой, довольно прикрывая глаза. 

— И все-таки ты скучал, — говорит тихо, отставляя кружку. Ловит руку за запястье и сплетает пальцы. — Я тоже очень соскучился. 

Сакуса тянет его, заставляя подняться, ведет за собой в спальню. 

— Вот так сразу? Дай хоть душ приму. 

Сакуса только фыркает и толкает его к кровати. Ацуму моментально раздевается, оставаясь в одном белье, и ложится, принимая наиболее выгодную позу — от этого хочется рассмеяться в голос. Сакуса устраивается рядом и натягивает на них обоих одеяло.

— Спи, — говорит он еще до того, как Ацуму успевает хоть что-то спросить, и закрывает глаза. Чувствует, как ускользает львиная часть одеяла, как на него закидывают руку и ногу, как прижимаются всем телом, вызывая желание отодвинуться на самый край кровати. Ацуму возится несколько минут, меняя положение, пока не затихает, улегшись головой на плечо. Сакуса обнимает его обеими руками, прижимая. 

Через пару часов он проснется почти без одеяла и без подушки, уткнувшись носом Ацуму в спину. Еще через несколько — будет ворчать из-за упавшего полотенца и грязной посуды. Через несколько дней снова начнет оставлять Ацуму записки с напоминанием, что тот должен сделать. Они будут переселяться из разных мест на холодильник, а оттуда — в мусорку. 

Через пару месяцев записка с «люблю» отвалится окончательно и сгинет где-то под холодильником. Сакуса напишет новую, Ацуму добавит к ней «я тебя тоже» и нарисует совершенно кривое сердечко. 

Сакусе понадобится еще немного времени, чтобы признаться в первую очередь себе, что с Ацуму все не так, как хотелось бы, но с ним все так, как на самом деле надо. 

— Будешь скучать? — спросит Ацуму перед тем, как снова ненадолго уехать. 

— Буду, — легко согласится Сакуса, с каким-то удовольствием наблюдая, как на лице Ацуму привычная усмешка сменяется удивлением, оно — растерянностью, пока, наконец, он не улыбается нежно и мягко.

— Я попрошу Саму присмотреть за тобой. 

— Я не ребенок.

— У него вроде послезавтра выходной. — Он натягивает кроссовки и куртку, хлопает по карманам, проверяя ключи и телефон. 

— Мия. 

— Он будет рад к тебе заехать, — говорит Ацуму, полностью игнорируя Сакусу, и подхватывает сумку. 

— Ацуму.

— Ммм? — Он замирает на пороге. 

— Я тебя люблю.

Ацуму улыбается еще шире и тянется за поцелуем. Отвечает: 

— Я тебя тоже, — и скрывается за дверью, бросив напоследок: — Я напишу, когда Саму приедет. 

Определенно, все так, как и должно быть.


End file.
